Curious Subtleties
by nim1980
Summary: A young bull-lion spirit cub and his friends, saw two women that radiated a magnificent aura - love. One was the Avatar and the other was a pretty woman. They were curious if the Avatar and the women love each other. So, the young bull-lion decided to investigate and tell his friend what he has found out.


**Hello! Please, enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own anything. All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement intended. This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

In a beautiful world of nature and spirit, two women were locked in a gentle embrace as they gaze across the landscape. They were at the highest mountain, where spirits of birds, bulls, lions, and many others resided there. The spirits did not disturb the two women sitting and leaning onto each other, as they produced a magnificent aura and emotion that affected the spirits themselves – love. Although the spirits have no definition to gender or physical conditions, they understood the two women's bond and affinity towards one another.

In the eyes of a young bull-lion cub, he felt the urge to approach closer to the two women with his group of friends. The cub recognised the Avatar, but not the other person the Avatar was very fond of. Curious of the Avatar's brimming joy and the woman's happiness spreading in large masses, the group decided to learn about the woman.

Looking at the two women's back and having known of the Avatar's name and look, the woman beside the Avatar looked pretty. The cub caught a glimpse of a wondrous smile and beautiful green eyes turned towards the Avatar's blue-eyes. The cub and the group he was with silently whispered to themselves about how happy the Avatar was. One the cub's friend said that the woman was the Avatar's lover. The rest of the group were thrilled and excited about it, but the cub did not like to assume things until he confirmed it himself.

The cub argued not to jump into conclusions, but his voice did not reach out to his friends in their own excitement. The cub frowned that he was not heard, but he could not really fault his friends as the evidence of the Avatar's and the woman's laughter were heard. The cub's friends squealed with excitement and joy as the waves of emotions spread out from the two women. The cub felt it too, and his eyes widened in shock as the two women's hands reached out and tenderly clasped their hands together.

"I knew it!" One of the cub's friends whispered, "We should get something nice together for the Avatar and her lover."

The rest of the cub's friends agreed and went off to give the two women a present. The cub was uncertain, and despite how he was observant, he did not like to assume things until it was made certain.

"Guys, we aren't even sure if they are together." The cub whispered to his friends.

"But Yuvo, we are spirits, and we can feel the love radiating from them." The cub's friend said.

Yuvo shook his head and said, "It could be anything, and besides, how do we know if it is real?" his friends hummed and contemplated.

"Why don't you go Yuvo? You're the most observant out of the rest of us." Yuvo's eager friend asked.

Yuvo was shocked, but since he was the one that brought it up, he agreed to it.

"Okay. You guys wait here." Yuvo received nods from his friends and went towards the two women.

Yuvo's friends watched from a distance as he bravely confronted the two women with anticipation. Frankly, Yuvo agreed with his friend that as spirits, they could feel anything related to emotions and auras. As Yuvo went closer to the two women, he felt lighter and happy the more he got closer to them. Yuvo cannot deny that it was love, and as he looked at the Avatar's shoulder, relaxed and leaning her head on the woman's shoulder, he believed they were great friends.

Until, Yuvo heard a soundly kiss that was unseen from the two women's back. Yuvo hummed thoughtfully, to which the two women reacted and turned to look at him. Yuvo was caught from his not so silent hum, and smiled sheepishly at the two women's gaze.

"Hi Korra!" Yuvo greeted cutely, "I'm Yuvo! Who's your friend? She's pretty." He said, and caused the Avatar to chuckle as her friend blushed a cute pink on the cheeks.

Korra reached out to pat on her friend's hand and answered, "Hello to you Yuvo. My beautiful _friend_ here is Asami."

The woman with the luscious, long, raven-black hair blushed a deeper red on her cream-coloured cheeks. Yuvo tilted his head in confusion as Asami glared at Korra. Did Asami not know that she was glaring at the Avatar? But Korra simply smirked at Asami as if they were friends.

Asami rolled her eyes and looked at Yuvo with a warm smile, "Hello Yuvo. As my _friend_ calls me, I am Asami Sato." She said and gave a brief pointed look to Korra.

Yuvo laughed at the familiarity the two women shared, "You must be great friends for a long time." He said, and watched as the two women looked tenderly at each other.

"We are…" Asami's eyes gleamed with affection as she smiled, and Korra returned with a wonderful smile.

Yuvo noticed their hands squeezing affectionately, and felt the waves of blossoming happiness wash over him. Yuvo's smile grew wider and found himself wanting to tap and hop on his paws. Clearly, their friendship meant more than it should be felt, Yuvo believed. Yuvo was tempted to ask if they love each other, but he decided on something else.

"Erm… Can I ask you two something?" Yuvo asked, and he grinned as the two women simultaneously smiled and looked at him.

"Sure, come and sit with us." Korra said, and before she could open up a space for Yuvo, he climbed over to Asami's lap and sat there with an innocent smile on his face.

Yuvo grinned inwardly as he caught a glimpse of Korra pouting at Asami. Yuvo felt a tiny bit of envy coming from Korra. Asami quirked a brow at Korra and heard a sigh as Korra relented. Now Yuvo felt a different feeling that was strong and electric coursing throughout him. It was definitely love, as Korra sat beside Asami and felt a wonderful warmth spreading out from the two of them. Yuvo was jumping for joy inside his mind, and decided to ask just about enough question to put the pieces together about Asami and Korra.

Yuvo listened to their tales about their adventures, conflicts, tragedies, hardships, and companionship they had since the two women met. Yuvo watched as Korra comforted Asami when sorrow crept in, joy when in anger, resolute when in conflict, supporting when uncertain. Yuvo kept quiet as he watched Asami and Korra share a look, a touch, a voice, and the emotions that played between them.

Throughout and at the end of their story, Yuvo was showered with many powerful feelings that the two women hid behind their stories. There were large burst of energies charging into him as Asami and Korra interacted with each other. Eventually, Yuvo was overwhelmed and could not handle more of their spiritual bonds and affections, so he decided to take his leave and tell his friend about the two women.

"I want to hear more of your stories, but I should get going." Yuvo said as he hopped Asami's lap and stood in front of them.

"My friends wanted to know if you would like a present from us. Is that okay?" Yuvo asked as his tail waggled excitedly.

Asami and Korra shared a smile as they placed their hands on top of each other on Asami's lap. Yuvo saw it and smiled as they nodded to him.

"Thank you! We'll get on it right away!" Yuvo excitedly said and ran towards his friends.

As Yuvo ran towards his friends and shared his excitement, he did not notice the way the two women looked at each other. Not even when the two women leaned together and cause the flowers to suddenly bloom around them.

* * *

**Author's afterword:- Hello! I wanted to try writing something that has 'subtleties' that can be seen as romantically explicit. It was tough to write them because I felt that 'subtleties' should not be too long, or the context of it would become exhausted and not special. I also went with a third person's perspective to sort give off the feeling of curiosity. I wanted to write more, but I felt it is enough to provide a nice K rating I aimed for. Other than that, it feels really great that Asami and Korra are a cannon couple.**

**That's all from me. I hope you have enjoyed what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you!**


End file.
